OS090
Synopsis Yazmyne and Nick have arrived on Pummelo, and Yazmyne has to stop herself from hunting for Salamence on the onset. She and Nick register into a resort on the island where Cydney and Simon are also residing. Simon is revealed to have defeated Luana, but neither he not Cydney have been allowed to meet with the Champion of the Orange Crew of register for a battle, which they've all found odd. The conversation cuts to why both Cydney and Simon have injuries on their arms. In turn, they ask Yazmyne why she is limping and she explains the awful situation. She's looking for her Salamence who should be on the island. Simon first tells Yazmyne that her Pokedex isn't wrong. He's certain Salamence is on the island, but a big Dragon Pokemon like Salamence carrying a Salamencite plain on its chest cannot go unnoticed. Cydney agrees and asks Yazmyne and Nick if they've had any encounters with Pokemon Poachers, who are rampant about the archipelago. Yazmyne and Nick cite several stories, and Simon leads them to suspect that Salamence has probably been captured to be sold on the black market. He says Pummelo is the most popular place on the archipelago. And everyone knows that based on the television broadcasts of their battles in Trovita, people are expecting challengers for Drake by now. Yazmyne believes that makes sense. Nick asks Smimon where poachers on the island would be. Simon flatly tells him that he couldn't possibly know. However, Yazmyne has something that they can use to track Salamence. Yazmyne pulls out a piece of Salamence's old shell from when it evolved from Shelgon. Yazmyne explains how Shelgon actually evolve. They shed their thick exoskeleton and then evolve. She says it's kind of gross, but she saved a piece of that exoskeleton for memories. Yazmyne has Eevee track and Zorua use their sense of smell and track Salamence. Simon plans to bail, but Cyndey drags him along so they can all save Yazmyne's Pokemon. '' ''Simon proved to be right. Eevee and Zorua track Salamence's scent to a Salamencite that is being sold. Yazmyne doesn't make a scene when she spots the Salamencite. She simply asks for the price of the item. The shady merchants tell her it is priceless, so she must have a substantial amount of money. Yazmyne drops her name as a winner of a Grand Festival, and she promises that money lasts. The merchants also recognize her, Cydney, and Simon as trainers competing in the archipelago and that they are powerful. Yazmyne promises she's go no intention of fighting them at all. All she's interested in is the Salamencite. The merchants suggest that Yazmyne must have a powerful Salamence. They recall that Yazmyne used a Shelgon in her Trovita Challenge, and it must have evolved. Yazmyne says he did, but her Salamence is weak especially for a pseudo-legendary Pokemon. She thought Mega Evolution would make it worth something. However, if there are any better Salamence about, she'd definitely like to inquire some time. The merchants offer Yazmyne a deal, but she must come alone. Yazmyne quickly agrees. Nick does't like it, but Yazmyne whispers that she's never alone. She has her Pokemon. When Yazmyne leaves with the merchants, Cydney and Nick drag Simon, intending to follow. '' ''Yazmyne is led to the merchants' hidden hideout on the island. They lead her down a dark path, and the merchants note that Yazmyne must have several powerful Pokemon as someone who has made it so far on the archipelago. Yazmyne says they have to be in order for her to challenge Drake. Then the merchants attack Yazmyne with two Liepard, intending to steal the rare Pokemon especially her Salamence, saying that an "extra" is always worthwhile. However, a Dazzling Gleam blocks the two Liepard and knocks them out instantly. Yazmyne's Gastly reveals itself, and Yazmyne promises that she wasn't stupid enough to go into a dark room with a bunch of strange men without some sort of protection. She says her Gastly is a Ghost-Type who blends very well with the shadows, and he was waiting in them to defend her if they attacked. Yazmyne proceeds to call out her Ivysaur, who binds the merchants with Leech Seed. Yazmyne instructs Gastly to use Hypnosis on the men to make her tell her where her Salamence is. Yazmyne soon comes out and meets her friends with Hawlucha dragging out the two merchants who tried to attack her. Yazmyne explains the situation and tells them to follow her. However, she lets Simon go to his own devices. Simon is relieved, while Cydney and Nick think less of the coward. Yazmyne and the other infiltrate the cave where the poachers have their hideout. Yazmyne has snatched back her Salamencite from the men. As the get closer the get to Salamence, the Mega Stone begins to shine. Salamence is seen resonating with the Mega Stone. Eevee and Zorua continue to use their sense of smell. The group find more poachers along the way and knock them and their Pokemon out in a series of small battles. The muzzled Salamence roars and Yazmyne can hear him. She attempts to run, but it's only a faster hobble. Nick puts Yazmyne on Scyther to help them move faster. The group finds Salamence who is caged. He's been tortured and muzzled. They cannot act too quickly when they see all the poachers armed with Pokemon and weapons. However, Cydney has her Mismagius hidden in the dark and it uses Psychic to destroy all of the weapons. The three of them manage to then quickly defeat the poachers with their experienced Pokemon. Yazmyne returns to Salamencite to Salamence. Despite the risk, Yazmyne Mega Evolves her Salamence, and the burst of power allows him to break out of his cage and muzzle. Salamence's Mega Evolution surfaces all of the rage and hatred he's felt since injuring Yazmyne and being captured and tortured by poachers. He targets all of the poachers and their Pokemon and attacks them brutally. When he turns around to see Cyndey, Nick, and Yazmyne, all of their Pokemon are on guard. However, while berserk, Salamence doesn't attack them. He seems to float in midair, stagnant. Yazmyne approaches Salamence and show him the wound he inflicted, but that wound didn't compare to the hurt she felt when he left her. Yazmyne tells Salamence she has no idea everything he went through in his weeks of loneliness and pain, but they both went through a nightmare without each other. Since they are together again, they can learn to set aside those nightmares and heal. Yazmyne reaches Salamence and reaches out her hand. Salamence bites Yazmyne and she bleeds. However, she says as much as it hurts, having her Salamence back is better. She steps in for a hug. Salamence releases Yazmyne's hand and he gains control of himself of the first time in Mega Evolution. Yazmyne commands her Gastly to use Hypnosis and it puts Salamence to sleep. Salamence subsequently returns to his normal, and Yazmyne recalls him into his Poke Ball. When things seems to settle, Yazmyne finally screams in pain as Salamence's bite really hurt a lot. Cydney calls on her Weavile to provide some ice early to soothe the pain and stop the bleeding. The trio step out and the cave is soon raided by officers. The trio raise their hands to prove they are not a threat and they are escorted out. Simon is there with the police, who are quickly apprehending the poachers. Yazmyne knew Simon would call the police for them. She says that Simon is rude and a jerk, but he's not someone who would let people he'd know die. Simon just asks if she got her Salamence back. Yazmyne shows him her bandaged hand as proof. Cydney, Nick, and Yazmyne are treated for all injuries they took in the poachers' den. Yazmyne is especially treated for her hand that was luckily not ripped off. She's also lucky Salamence have small teeth and that the wound isn't deep. The species are better known for their thick skull, wings and claws. When her treatment is done, Nick comes in and he promises not to tell her parents until after her Pummelo Island challenge that she has yet to register for. Yazmyne reminds him that Drake isn't accepting challenges apparently, but Nick doesn't believe that's an excuse to at least inquire. Yazmyne and Nick go to the Pummelo Stadium with Cydney and Simon, who want to know when their challenges are too. Yazmyne presents herself to the kind receptionist and produces her Orange League badges. The woman registers the badges and congratulates Yazmyne, telling her that by acquiring the Orange League badges, she has cleared the Stadium's vetting process and is not able to challenge the Pummelo Stadium. Simon and Cydney intervene asking why they were previously denied. The receptionist observes her files, and offers both of them the same congratulations. The receptionist explains that the Head of the Orange Crew is both the Champion of the League but also a Gym Leader of the Orange Crew. Per all the gyms, there is a vetting process, series of at least one task, and the main battle against the leader in whatever for that takes. The receptionist clarifies that the three of them have all qualified to challenge the stadium but they are not going to battle Drake just yet. They must complete the task, and the task of the Pummelo Stadium requires three trainers who have accumulated the four badges of the Orange Crew. Yazmyne was the third entry. The trainers interpret that in some way they will be competing against each other for the right to battle Drake. The receptionist confirms it and they will be notified of the day and time to return to the stadium for the announcement of their task. Elsewhere on Pummelo, Drake is sitting on his Champion throne, extremely bored. A woman walks in and interrupts his thinking time, but she has news for him. She informs him that three trainers have conquered the four gyms of the Orange Crew and have registered to challenge the Pummelo Stadium. They are Cydney, Simon and Yazmyne, and Yazmyne was the last one who registered today. Drake smiles, very pleased, meaning he will be bother alleviated of his boredom and will soon battle a powerful trainer. Major Events *Cydney and Simon are revealed to have long since arrived on Pummello Island *Simon is revealed to have defeated Luana and claimed the Jade Star Badge *Yazmyne recovers her Salamencite *Yazmyne and Nick find and rescue Salamence with Cydney and Simon's help *Yazmyne's Salamence goes on a rampage in Mega Evolution, but begins to control himself *Yazmyne registers herself for the Pummelo Island Gym Challege *Yazmyne, Simon, and Cydney have cleared the Pummelo Island Gym's vetting process by earning all four badges of the Orange Crew and all qualify to challenge the Pummelo Gym *Yazmyne, Cidney, and Simon learn that they will soon compete against each other for the right to battle Drake Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Nick *Cydney *Simon *Drake *Receptionist *Nurse Joy *Doctor *Poachers *Trainers *Civilians Pokemon *Eevee (Yazmyne's) *Ivysaur *Salamence (Yazmyne's; flashback) *Corphish *Hawlucha *Gastly *Zorua (Nick's) Category:The Orange Saga